1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery pack and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, a thermistor, which is a temperature-sensing element, is housed in the battery pack. Battery pack temperature is measured at the electronic equipment side (for example, at an electric tool, a battery charger, a notebook computer, etc.) via a temperature terminal, which is a battery pack connection terminal, and various types of control are performed.
Meanwhile, battery packs with microprocessor units as controllers are provided with the ability to communicate with the electronic equipment side (refer to Japanese Patent Application Disclosure 2005-93109). This function allows capabilities such as computation and display of remaining capacity, and battery pack identification (ID), which confirms whether the battery pack is specified product (or preferred product, or authentic product).
Besides this type of battery pack identification via digital signal communication, preferred battery pack determination is also performed by electronic equipment applying a voltage to a discrimination resistor inside the battery pack and reading a proper voltage-divided value for a preferred product.